median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Larzuk
|image = |act = Act V |location = Harrogath |services = Blacksmith Trader |starts quests = Siege on Harrogath |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Yeah?"'' *''"What do you need?"'' *''"At your service."'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Morning."'' *''"Afternoon."'' *''"Evening."'' *''"Can I help you?"'' *''"You're back."'' Introduction *''"I am Larzuk, the armorer. My ancestors were some of the finest craftsmen in Harrogath. Regretfully, my supplies run lower with every passing day, yet the demons beyond the walls have not weakened. I fear the time is near when I must put down my hammer and take up a sword, instead."'' Introduction (Amazon) *''"So, you're an Amazon. I have heard rumors about your kind. Your unusual weapons could prove a challenge to my skills, but I'm prepared to meet it. I am Larzuk, the armorer. My ancestors were some of the finest craftsmen in Harrogath. Regretfully, my supplies run lower with every passing day, yet the demons beyond the walls have not weakened. I fear the time is near when I must put down my hammer and take up a sword, instead."'' Gossip *''"Has that infernal howling been keeping you awake at night, too? Some think it's the howling of animals, but those sounds don't come from any beast I've ever known."'' *''"Demonic forces have been using our own towers and barricades against us. You know, it would be wise to cut the demons down in the open before they can mount those fortifications."'' *''"Legend has it that the top of Mount Arreat is guarded by the spirits of our ancestors. Though our people are forbidden to climb to the mountain's summit, some foreign travelers have made the attempt. None have ever returned."'' *''"This is a lively town during our victory celebrations. We Barbarians train long and hard from childhood to become warriors, and we celebrate with equal fervor. You didn't happen to bring along any ale to trade?"'' *''"Every day, one of my friends dies fighting outside the town walls, while I tend my anvil here unscathed. If only we didn't need weapons so badly, I could be out doing my share of the fighting. Good luck to you, warrior."'' *''"Just so you know...The gold you pay me doesn't line my pockets. Much of it goes to buy the raw metal I need to melt down for weapons and armor. The rest -- well, all I can spare -- goes to Malah and Qual-Kehk for other supplies."'' *''"Nihlathak's despair is infectious -- and his behavior does not befit an Elder of his stature. I think we'd be better off without him."'' *''"I've offered Qual-Kehk my ideas on how to break the siege, but he dismisses them. Is it because I lack scars of battle, or does he think I'm a couple arrows short of a quiver?"'' Gossip (Amazon) *''"I've heard that you Amazons excel at killing from a distance. From what I've seen, that's the best way to deal with Hell's minions. Are all of your kind so...big?"'' *''"Why did you ever leave your beautiful islands to come to this frozen battleground? Perhaps if we both survive this, we'll travel back there together."'' Gossip (About Larzuk) Anya: *''"If Larzuk could sing or dance half as well as he smiths, he'd be married by now. ...Just look at those shoulders."'' Deckard Cain: *''"It is fortunate that this town has such a talented smith. The quality of Larzuk's work surely complements your skills. In fact, he would have been quite welcome amongst the Horadrim."'' Malah: *''"Larzuk possesses a good soul, but at times his mind seems quite unsound. He once asked me for twenty of my finest sheepskins. He said he would fill them with hot air and float like a cloud above the battlefield to spy on Baal's legions! I worry the siege has driven him mad."'' Qual-Kehk: *''"Larzuk is a talented blacksmith, but his head is full of some strange ideas. Just the other day he came to me with a plan to break the siege. He wanted to fill large pipes with exploding powders and steel balls, then...Well, like I said, strange."'' Quests Siege on Harrogath *''"If you're here to defeat Baal, you must prove it! As we speak, Harrogath is under siege by Baal's demons. Catapults rain death just outside the town walls. Baal himself travels up the sacred mountain, having left in charge here one of his most vicious generals, Shenk the Overseer. A ruthless taskmaster, he lashes his own minions into suicidal frenzies on the battlefield. If you wish to prove yourself to us, destroy the monster, Shenk, that commands those infernal catapults outside Harrogath. If you manage to do this, return to me."'' *''"Uh...Did I mention there were catapults?"'' *''"What's the matter, hero? Questioning your fortitude? I know we are."'' *''"You're an even greater warrior than I expected...Sorry for underestimating you. As a token of my appreciation, I will craft sockets into an item of your choosing, and from now on, you'll get the best price for all my wares."'' Rescue on Mount Arreat *''"I crafted the swords and armor for Qual-Kehk's men. They were like brothers to me. I can't imagine the pain they must be suffering. Save them if you can!"'' *''"As a kid, I used to play soldier among the barricades on the mountain. There's no easy way through that maze of walls."'' *''"Since your arrival, Cain has spoken of your deeds in the Southern Kingdoms, defeating both Mephisto and Diablo. At first, I scoffed at his tales, but I'm finding them more believable with every passing day."'' Prison of Ice *''"Anya is an amazing alchemist, especially for her young age. As long as I've known her, she's never let anything stop her from pursuing what she believed in. I wouldn't doubt that Nihlathak is involved. Ever since her father died, they haven't gotten along."'' *''"As the daughter of Elder Aust, Anya is the only person, besides Nihlathak, who has any real knowledge of Mount Arreat's secrets. I'd hate to see our fate in the hands of Nihlathak alone."'' *''"Poor Anya! I should've known Nihlathak was a traitor... If you find him alive, kill him for me!"'' *''"I never liked Nihlathak, but I never suspected that he'd betray us! I just can't understand how an Elder could do such a thing."'' Betrayal of Harrogath *''"Now, rescuing Anya -- that's good. Talking to me while Nihlathak hands over the Relic to Baal -- uh...that's bad!"'' *''"...What's there to talk about? Kill Nihlathak!"'' *''"Hmmm...What does Baal plan to do inside Mount Arreat?"'' Rite of Passage *''"Every night, I've prayed to the Ancients to bring us peace...and now you must fight them. Huh...Who shall I pray to now, warrior?"'' *''"You've walked on the burial grounds of our greatest ancestors. I'm not sure whether I should bow before you or revile you for committing sacrilege. Tread lightly when you walk with gods."'' *''"The Ancients have honored you, and in turn, so do we. I have no remaining doubts about you, now."'' Eve of Destruction *''"I may be just an armorer, but I know this...Baal plans to destroy the world with the secrets contained in that mountain. It doesn't take a genius to know he has to be stopped."'' *''"The Ancients themselves will envy our songs about you. Please, don't forget about us! Farewell, my friend."'' Category:NPCs